1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of storing contact information. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a personal call history recorder using Session Initiation Protocol dialog subscriptions.
2. Related Art
The expansion of communication networks provides for numerous means for communicating with an individual or entity. For example, a single individual may be associated with any one of a number of associated communication devices through which communication may be established using any type of communication media. That is, the individual may communicate through a cell phone, a personal digital assistant, a computer workstation at work or at home, etc.
Each of the individual communication devices may have a means for collecting and storing call information directed to each of the specific devices. That is, for a particular communication device, a call log may be kept recording call information related to calls that are directed to the communication device. This collection and storage may even be accomplished automatically by the communication device. for example, a cell phone may keep a list of recent calls to the cell phone. This call log can be accessed to obtain pertinent call information, such as phone numbers, names, when calls were made to the communication device, etc.
However, for particular devices with small amounts of memory, the call log may be volatile, or incapable of storing useful amounts of call information. That is, the communication device may be limited in memory so that only a minimum of entries (e.g., the last ten calls) are stored in the call log. In addition, the call log may be erased whenever the communication device is powered off in an effort to save memory. In this case, the call log is of limited use, since only a small amount of information may be recorded.
In addition, the information in call logs is usually specific to the communication device that collects the information. That is, while one communication device may collect and store call information, other associated communication devices do not store that call information. In this case, important call information that can be used may not be accessible by an individual if that individual does not have current access to the particular communication device that contains the specific call information.
For example, an individual may receive a call from a caller through a computer workstation based at a work location. The computer workstation may collect and store the call information related to the call in order to facilitate the individual contacting the previous caller at a later time. However, the call information that is stored on the computer workstation is not useful to the individual when the individual later leaves the work location and only has access to a cell phone that does not include the call information associated with the previous caller.